


Wrath

by ArtistAtHeart1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ezra Bridger Has PTSD, Ezra Bridger Needs a Hug, Forced Cohabitation, Gen, Hostage Situations, Hurt, Hurt Ezra Bridger, Maul wants Ezra as his apprentice, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Episode: s02e21-22 Twilight of the Apprentice, Rewrite, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistAtHeart1/pseuds/ArtistAtHeart1
Summary: After Twilight of the Apprentice, Maul is still interested in training Ezra and making him his apprentice.  And he's willing to abduct to do so.  So when a cave in gives him the perfect opportunity to grab Ezra and go, Maul takes it.  With Ezra in his hands, crafting the teen will be taken to task.A post Twilight of the Apprentice AU
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Darth Maul, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was cruising through Fanfiction the other day, looking back at some of my older works. Like before the DC stuff that I've grown to love. Reminiscing brought me to this. Originally, it started off as a oneshot inspired by the song Prelude 12/21 by afi and got a multichapter sequel in the form of Wrath (the title kind of inspired by the novel Wrath of Darth Maul). So while I am working on my DC stuff, I thought I would give this a new light. Combining both Prelude and Wrath all in one.

_The crumbling of Malachor forced Kanan, Ezra, and Chopper to leave the temple, unwillingly abandoning Ahsoka along the way. They escaped as the temple let off a burst of energy. The aftermath of the event left Ezra scarred, mentally and emotionally more than anything. He could barely bring himself to look at Kanan who was now blind thanks to him. Kanan could feel the boys distress as he embraced Ezra while telling him that it was over and tried convincing Ezra that it would be alright._

_~_

_With the holocron in hand, Ezra found himself imprisoning himself in his and Zeb's room as he found himself opening the pyramid._

_Kanan was concerned when he found out that Ezra had opened it. After much discussion and a mental breakdown on Ezra's part that required addressing and comforting, Kanan was able to confiscate the holocron indefinitely._

This was the first mission that the crews had in a while and the first mission that Kanan was cleared for now that he had started training to see with the Force. Unfortunately, things were not going according to plan. Ezra, Kanan, Zeb, and Sabine were investigating a cave on Lothal, looking for some supplies that some Storm Troopers supposedly left behind after an earthquake. Everything would have been successful had a minor cave in not occurred, trapping Ezra on one side of the path and everyone else on the other. Because of this development, Sabine had started prepping some explosives to free Ezra, not only to retrieve the younger Jedi, but in the event that the only exit was on their side.

It would take time to set it all up, but hopefully not too long. That in itself would be perfectly fine if Ezra was, in fact, alone on his side of the blockage. But luck was not on his side as Ezra found himself in the presence of a certain former Sith, Maul. Ezra had a feeling that Kanan could sense him too, which made a minor inconvenience into an unfavorable panic. Ezra had hoped that he wouldn't see the Zabrak for a long time, if ever. Especially since Malachor's battle station had been destroyed.

"Get back." Ezra ordered as Maul started to approach the teen.

"Why would I do that?" Maul replied. "I haven't seen you in so long, which is more than I can say in regards to your master's sight."

Blinding Kanan was not exactly what Maul had in mind when he went to strike the Jedi, planning to kill Kanan in fact had it not been for Ahsoka, but it did provide some satisfaction for the Zabrak. At the very least, he had permanently damaged his victim. Not to mention that it left a permanent reminder for young Ezra, who he had planned on turning into his apprentice.

Ezra. on the other hand, was not amused by Maul's word choice. They stung thanks to Ezra's guilt being as present as ever. It also angered Ezra, as he also blamed Maul for it as much as he did himself. He lunged at the Dathomirian. Maul smirked, using the Force to push the boy against a rocky wall. Ezra struggled as Maul held him there.

"So passionate," Maul complimented, "or is it anger that drove your attempt? Guilt perhaps?"

"Shut up!" Ezra growled. "If you're going to kill me, then do it."

"Kill you?" Maul let out a laugh and started walking towards Ezra. "I don't want to kill you. If I wanted to do that, I would have back on Malachor." Mentally questioning if Ezra was in denial or if he was truly in the dark, Maul decided to proceed. "Are you that naïve?" When Maul reached Ezra, he released his force grip on the boy and grabbed Ezra's throat and forced Ezra to look him in his yellow eyes. "No, I do not wish to kill you. What I really want is you as my apprentice."

Ezra let out a struggled gasp. He wish he could say he was surprised, but deep down he knew he couldn't be

_Ezra felt the most used out of everyone involved in the Malachor excursion. He naively trusted Maul and let himself travel with him to get the holocron. He took it to the obelisk, unknowingly activating a battle station under the assumption that he'd gain the knowledge that Yoda had sent them to the accursed planet to find. Only to find out too late, the true intentions of Maul and setting off a superweapon. And yet, something about it felt sinister. Like there was more to Maul's desires than that._

"I don't believe you." Ezra tried to deny. "You just wanted to use me to activate the temple and its battle station within."

Maul chuckled.

"Do you not trust me?"

Those words rang a bell. Those same words used to con Ezra into helping Maul.

"No. I do not."

"You should. I've never lied to you, nor do I plan to."

"I will never become your apprentice."

"We'll see about that."

Maul's attention was temporarily drawn away for Ezra as the sound of muffled yelling from Sabine chimed in telling Ezra that the explosion would be going off in seconds. Ezra was delighted to hear Sabine's voice as Maul returned his attention back to the boy. Before Ezra got the chance to do anything, Maul covered the boy's mouth before he had the chance to scream for help.

"Time to go, my apprentice." Maul whispered into Ezra's ear.

Ezra tried to pry Maul's hand off of his mouth while his screams were being muffled by the Sith's grip. Maul knocked Ezra out, throwing the boy over his shoulder, and made a run for it as an explosion blew up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra wakes up and Kanan recalls what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are flashbacks and telepathic communication. 
> 
> This consists of the first two chapters of Wrath, because both were pretty short and they could go in one without much issue.

Ezra slowly started regaining consciousness. His head was throbbing while the rest of his body felt numb. As his vison cleared, he began remembering what happened before losing consciousness. Once that was clear, he quickly come to terms with where he was and anxiously balled up within what room he had in the ship. This was the last place Ezra wanted to be. In fact, he didn't want to be there at all, all things considered. The pilot of said ship was getting away with abducting him that very same day.

Maul sinisterly smirk, realizing his prized apprentice had finally woke up. Once he engaged autopilot with the correct coordinates and engaged hyperspace, Maul turned his attention to the still relatively groggy teenager.

"So you're finally awake." Maul greeted, getting up to approach the boy. "Good."

Ezra curled up into an even tighter ball, trembling ever so slightly, as Maul knelt beside him. He flinched as the Zabrak tried placing a hand on his shoulder, not wanting the former Sith Lord's false sense of comfort. Maul would have been offended if he wasn't already familiar with Ezra thanks to their time together on Malachor. That and the fact he half expected the response to begin with.

"How is any of this good?" Ezra practically yelled, as he found Maul holding him in place with a grip on to his shoulder. "You cornered me, kidnapped me, and done who knows what to my friends. You'd have to be pretty twisted to think that would be a good thing."

"Don't worry Ezra, I didn't kill them." Maul comforted. "I don't have a reason to, at least not yet. We got away without a scratch. Not that it matters now. We need to start your training."

Ezra pushed himself out of Maul's grip, and backed away from the man, infuriated. Such a statement, despite Ezra's vocal refusal, was troubling and offensive.

"I will not train under you." Ezra practically growled. "You are not my master, and I refuse to be your apprentice."

With a face that appeared unfazed, unresponsive, and nearly indifferent, Maul went for a harsh grip on the boy's face, right along the boy's lower jaw. The Zabrak's reaction seemed to come out of nowhere, but Ezra was at least partially thankful it wasn't a smack. Maul's grip dug into Ezra causing him to hiss in pain. Ezra was not going to let it happen any longer lying down, as he tried to break free of the death grip. 

"Listen carefully apprentice." Maul coldly ordered. "That was not a question, it's a fact. This decision is not negotiable and this will be your reality. Death will be the only way out, not that I plan on letting that happen under my supervision. You are my apprentice, I will train you, and you will stay by my side as we get the revenge we desire. Or justice, as you have previously distinguished. That is what we're going to do, and I won't stop until I snuff the Jedi out of you."

Maul let Ezra go and shoved the boy back before getting up and resuming his post at the driver seat. Ezra rubbed his sore jaw as he got himself into a comfortable sitting position. He glared at the Zabrak, knowing that wouldn't do anything more than give him a target. Ezra decided to try and communicate with Kanan telepathically. Then if Maul didn't notice and they haven't reached their destination, he'd get some actual rest.

~

"You need to calm down Kanan." Hera sternly ordered.

"You don't understand Hera." Kanan responded with slight panic in his voice. "That maniac of a Zabrak has Ezra and is going to try to make him his apprentice."

Hera placed a hand on the Jedi's shoulder, trying to keep him still and hopefully comfort him a little. She looked at Kanan looking at the bandage that covered what was left of his eyes.

"I know you're worried about Ezra, I am too. Terrified in fact. But for everyone's sake, you need to calm down. You aren't going to have much luck finding him while you're in a panic." Hera sighhed. "We will find him, but we need to take a step back and breathe."

Kanan took Hera's words in, allowing him to calm down ever so slightly. With his anxiety fueled defense temporarily down, Hera calmly reassured Kanan that everything would be alright. That they would find Ezra and bring him home. And above all else, they should be at least glad that Ezra was alive in this situation. As much as he didn't want to accept it, Kanan knew Hera had a point. So long as Maul had Ezra, and thankfully not the Empire, he knew that Ezra would be alive. And that was something crudely positive.

Once Hera was comfortable with Kanan's temprament, she allowed him to go to his quarters. Once there, Kanan couldn't help but remember what happened.

_Kanan, Sabine, and Zeb had beem separated separated from Ezra. Everyone was concerned to say the least, Kanan especially. He was the only one who could truly sense Ezra's distress. Not only that, but the fact that Kanan could sense the familiar presence of a certain Zabrak that cost him his sight._

_"You've got to hurry up Sabine." Kanan demanded, much to the annoyance of the Mandalorian._

_Zeb took her annoyance as a sign to take Kanan and keep him preoccupied._

_"You need to calm down." Zeb admitted. "Sabine's working as fast as she can."_

_"Ezra's trapped over there with that freak. How can I calm down?"_

_Once Sabine finished preparing the explosives, she let everyone know._

_"Ezra!" Sabine yelled, hoping he would hear it. "I'm letting off the explosives. If you're by this wall, back up!"_

_Sabine herself backed up with Zeb and Kanan._

_Once the explosion went off, the trio ran through the smoke and dust, but found that Ezra was gone. They tried looking around for Ezra, and Zeb was the first to spot movement. Zeb ran after whoever it was that was moving, with Sabine and Kanan close behind._

_They all ended up outside of the cave, through a previously unknown exit. They were finally able to see who they were chasing. Maul was carrying an unconscious Ezra and unfortunately, because of Maul's head start, it was too late. Maul boarded a ship he must have at one point taken and flew off._

As much as any of them wanted to, going after them was going to be a hassle, especially when Maul had a lead. And as faulty of a reason as it sounded, in the moment, he wanted to regroup. Hera needed to know what was going on in person. Plus, there was no way of telling if Maul's ship hit light speed.

" _Kanan._ " A voice called out through the Force.

Kanan looked around, confused at first.

" _Kanan!_ " The voice called out louder.

Kanan realized who's voice it was, and that it was telepathic.

"Ezra?!" Kanan gasped, finally recognizing the voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Ezra communicate and where Maul takes Ezra is revealed.

_"Ezra! Where are you? Are you hurt?"_ Kanan gasped.

 _"I'm fine, but I can't talk for long."_ Ezra confirmed.

_"Where are you?"_

_"I don't know. We haven't gotten out of hyperspace yet. I don't know what to do. I don't want to be here. I don't want to become his apprentice. "_

Kanan could feel the anxiety emanating off of the boy and his voice. Not that Kanan could blame him. He was stuck with the last person either one wanted him to be with. That said, Ezra's panic was not going to help him in the present.

 _"Calm down."_ Kanan recommended. " _I promise that we will find you, and that you will be alright, but you need to remain calm."_

_"How am I supposed to calm down? I'm stuck with… I've got to go. I think he's starting to get suspicious, and I got a feeling that we're going to be getting out of hyperspace soon."_

_"Ezra! I need to know where you guys are heading."_

_"I won't know until we come out of hyperspace. But I can't stay on the line with you for much longer. If he catches me communicating with you, I may not be able to contact you again. I'm sorry"_

Ezra disconnected his and Kanan's telepathic connection with that. Kanan sat in his room shocked and concerned. He was relieved to know that Ezra was okay, at least for now, but that did not help the fact that the teen had been abducted in the first place. Hera had a point in saying that Ezra would be alive in Maul's care, which they could al be thankful for. However, he was afraid of what was going to happen next to his Padawan. They had no idea where Maul was taking Ezra. He could have taken Ezra to Coruscant for all he knew, and right under the Empire's nose. Or Tatooine, where the Empire wouldn't care to go. On top of that there was the torture Maul would put Ezra through in order to make him his apprentice.

Kanan shook off his concerns for the moment as he bolted out of his room. He knew he had to let the others know that he made contact with Ezra. They had just as much of an investment in Ezra and his wellbeing as he did. He was a part of their family. So they deserved to know what information he had, no matter how small it was.

~

Ezra quickly opened his eyes to find Maul pulling the ship out of hyperspace. The view from the window of the displayed a hot red planet. Maul approached Ezra, crouching down to level with him..

"Are you well rested my apprentice?" Maul asked.

"Depends on how you define well rested." Ezra responded, sarcasm dripping off his tongue. "If you define well rested as cramped in a ship with a man I don't want to be near, than yes, I'm well rested."

Maul chuckled at the boy's sarcasm. It's one of the few qualities that he liked about Ezra, and he was going to miss it when this was all over. He didn't have much else to say as he went back to the pilot's seat. Ezra let out a sigh of relief when Maul didn't say anything, thankful that he wasn't interrogate about connecting with Kanan.

Maul guided the ship down to the planet. It landed safely in front of a well-constructed, darkly colored, but well-lit fortress. Once he got it settled, Maul started to vacate the ship, dragging Ezra along him. Maul shoved Ezra along, harshly guiding Ezra towards the yellow lit fortress. Ezra started tensing up with every step he was forced to take. The first thing Ezra's mind was able to register, was just how hot the planet was. The next being the lava surrounding the area.

"Welcome to Mustafar." Maul introduced.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul gives Ezra the downlow on their location and sets up a few rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering, I got the "where Jedi go to die" description, from what I recall, it had to do with a scene in season 1 of Rebels. If I recall correctly, either Tarkin or the Grand Inquisitor (or maybe even Hera) said that about Mustafar after Kanan was apprehended. I could be wrong, as it has been a while since I've watched season 1, so feel free to correct me.

Ezra's electric blue eyes widened in horror as the word rang a bell in the back of his mind. He only had experienced that name and the planet associated with it once before, back when Kanan had gotten captured by the Grand Inquisitor. There was no turning back now. Not that Maul would let him anyways.

"Mustafar," Ezra named, "like 'where Jedi go to die' Mustafar?"

"The very same." Maul confirmed, still guiding the teen. "That mission statement, couldn't be any more true, and how it brings back memories. But not to worry Ezra. You won't die. No, the Jedi that will die will not be physical, but it the Jedi within you."

"But won't the Empire know we're here? This isn't exactly a planet they completely ignore."

"Indeed they don't, but we are near an area that the Empire doesn't particularly frequent. Actually, they don't at all. It's been desolate or years, so they have no need to survey this area."

Maul gave Ezra a brief history of the fortress while they made it there. He explained how it once belonged to a crime syndicate known as the Black Sun, up until he got a group allies to take it over, and eventually serving as a base of operations for a time. However, Maul left out any names or references of any of the Mandalorians involved. Having done some investigating long before the abduction, Maul had discovered that one of Ezra's friends was an ally. He did not want to stir that pot, especially with how secretive some Madalorians were. Especially in regards to Maul's interactions with Mandalore and its people.

Due to the planet's heat and atmosphere not being good when exposed to for too long, Maul could no longer proudly reminisce in his accomplishments. He also had concerns for Ezra's health. While by no means lethargic, Ezra's physique was slender. And with this being his first time on the planet, Maul didn't want to risk him being too effected by the planet's atmosphere. Ezra would get used to it in time. That much Maul was confident in, but it wouldn't happen in one day. 

Maul forced Ezra into the fortress, quickly slamming the door behind them. The first thing Maul demanded was that Ezra would not leave the fortress unsupervised, least he wanted to die. Not by Maul, but by the planet itself or in the off chance that the Empire spotted him. Maul started to give the boy a tour of the fortress, showing him what he needed to be familiar with.

"And this is where you will be accommodated." Maul stated, showing Ezra the door to the boy's room.

"You actually trust that I won't leave you while you're sleeping?" Ezra sarcastically replied.

"Of course not, I'd be quite foolish If I did that, which is why the door will be locked from the outside every night. That and I've elected to take the room next to yours. And even if you did manage to get out, I wouldn't be too far behind."

One hand grabbed the underside of Ezra's head and forced it to look up, while the other roughly adjusted a metallic device around Ezra's neck.

"There we go." Maul stated, releasing the boys head and neck.

"What is this?" Ezra asked, pinching at it with his thumb and pointer finger. "And why is it around my neck?"

"It's a lesson. You were correct to question my trust in you. So until I can trust you and until I can conform you to my will, I will use this device to punish you. And there are a few reasons that I latched the device onto you. Firstly and most important reason is that it gives me control. If you try to run from me, ignore my demands, or act unfavorably in my precense, I will not hesitate to use it, and electrocute every fiber in your body. I also want you to learn how to withstand pain. While you may not be able to get on the same level of pain resistance as a Zabrak such as myself. It should help increase your resistance to pain and hopefully benefit you in the long run to have a heightened resistance to pain. Now, by that time, if not before, I would like to remove this from you, but that is up to you and your behavior starting now." Maul glanced out of a window, noting the slightly darkening skies. "The day is coming to the end, even though it may not entirely show it. I recommend that you rest up. Tomorrow I will begin a busy day."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra finds out more about the collar, some training and tries to escape.

Ezra shifted uncomfortably beneath Maul's gaze as the Zabrak decided to take in Ezra's build. Ezra, who had only gotten about six hours of sleep, was too tired to waltz away from the study despite his discomfort. Not that he could really go anywhere. He was stuck in what could only be described as an open training area with with enough space to move around in. Maul wanted to know what he had to work with as far as training. He took in elements like Ezra's height, age, and weight, so that he could mentally prepare the correct method of physical training.

"You're so thin." Maul sighed. "Thinner than I'd like you to be. However, I can't really blame you for this in all honestly, as it's not really your fault. Eight years on the streets scavenging will have that effect on someone you're age. That said, I can still work with it. Plus, it gives you an agile frame. I can imagine how easy it is for you to sneak into small spaces and dodge attacks a little quicker. Especially when compared to that Lasat that you associated with. We'll start with some routine strength training and work our way up to the more enduring drills."

Ezra glared at Maul, crossing his arms in defiance and took a few steps back. Tired or not, he still refused to bend to Maul's demands. Such stubbornness was starting to lose it's charm as Maul got increasingly annoyed with it. If Ezra was going to be this stubborn from the get go, changes had to be made.

"Such defiance.." Maul mused. "I was hoping you'd be more cooperative.

"I already told you that I refuse to do anything with you." Ezra bitterly reminded.

"I believe I told you that you didn't have a say in the matter." Maul took a few steps towards Ezra with a disappointed gaze. "Am I really going to have to punish you already, or are you going to listen to me?"

"I dare you." Ezra took a step back. "If you're going to threaten me with this," Ezra pointed at the collar, "follow through with it and show me just how dangerous this could be." Shoulders shrugged with annoyance. "Honestly, I don't think you will."

Maul knew Ezra was baiting him. Frankly, it was working. While a part of Maul hated the idea of having to use it, it would serve as a good reminder of what to expect when Ezra defies him. He couldn't coddle Ezra, as much as he had a soft spot for the boy.

"Alright," Maul agreed, "but remember Ezra, you asked for this."

Exposing a mechanical wristlet, Maul pressed the button on the device. An electrical surge instantly sparked through Ezra. The current stung, the pace coursing through him in relentless waves. Falling to his knee, Ezra couldn't help but release struggled, disturbed cries. He wanted it to stop, all the while a bit stunned that Maul used it. After what felt like ages, the electrical charge started to fade, relieving him from the cruel shock therapy. Ezra took the opportunity to catch his breath before he forced himself to stand up, looking at Maul with pain and malice.

"You actually did it." Ezra groaned.

"Of course I did," Maul confirmed, "I don't make empty threats, and I'll have you know that wasn't even the highest setting." Maul toyed with the equipment on his tattooed wrist. "So long as it gets the job done, I'm all for it. Now let's try this again, shall we? Let's begin your training."

Ezra stared at Maul, not letting out an initial response. He contemplated if he really wanted to push anymore buttons. Considering what he just went through, he really didn't want to. At least not yet.

"Fine." Ezra accepted.

~

After several hours of heavy duty strength training, Ezra was allowed to return to his prison cell of a room. How lightsaber drills and sparing sessions over the course of those few hours was considered "routine" was beyond Ezra's comprehension. The muscles in his body throbbed, screaming in pain and his nerves felt numb. Mentally, Ezra felt drained. The one thing his body could comprehend was that it needed rest, and it wasn't going to get that while he was still conscious. Tired eyelids gently guided Ezra into a deep slumber.

~

Ezra's body refused to let him get anymore sleep and Ezra slowly woke up with sore, stiff muscles. His body wasn't use to such an extreme dose of strength training, so he wasn't surprised. Ezra forced himself to sit up, draping his feet over the side of the bed. With silence being his only companion, Ezra finally having the chance to allow himself to contemplate his current situation. He was trapped inside of a room, on the planet known for killing Jedi, and ensnared in the grasp of a former Sith Lord. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Ezra was shaken. He didn't want to be there. He wanted to be back with the others. If only the cave hadn't caved in, trapping him with Maul.

Ezra forced himself to stand and started limping towards the door, wanting to see if Maul's statement about it being locked was true. Ezra tried to open the door, but it appeared that Maul stayed true to his word as the door refused to open for him.

Ezra let out an annoyed sigh, mentally cursing Maul for his precautions. The next question was what he should do next, not knowing when Maul would come for him. Getting an actual look at his prison was a start. It was a standard sized room with its own bathroom that had the proper necessities. Ezra continued to look around with no sense of direction. That is, until something useful caught his eye. An air vent was placed in his prison. It was conveniently placed at a height that Ezra could easily reach and on the wall not connected to Maul's. He sprinted over to it and started playing around with until the vent's cover came off. He gently placed the cover on the ground and slowly climbed into the vent, using the corner of the bed for an additional boost.

Ezra was able to drag his sore body along the internal tunnel like structure. After a few minutes of travelling within the cramped vents, he eventually found an exit that was close to the exit he wanted. Using what his body would allow him to use, Ezra force pushed the cover off, grabbing it before it hit the floor and gently placed it on the ground after he landed. Ezra quickly observed his surroundings, hoping he wasn't heard. When he didn't see the Zabrak, Ezra made his way towards the door.

Ezra cracked the door open ever so slightly, and snaked through the little passage. The heat was the first thing to welcome Ezra's thin frame, but he didn't let that stop him from going over to the ship that brought him to the accursed planet. As he tried to open the hatch, Ezra felt a crushing feeling as his limbs were forced to his sides. It was then that he started to process just how easy his escape was. Ezra was turned around only to came face to face with the Dathomirian Zabrak. In one swift motion, Maul pulled Ezra closer to him.

"I must say I am impressed." Maul complimented as he set the boy in front of him. "You managed to find a way out. I just have one suggestion, try being a little more silent when in the vents. Maybe it's because of the training or you're own negligence, but I could hear you moving pretty quick."

"Don't make me laugh." Ezra questioned. "You're taking my escape way too light. I know you've got something planned."

"Of course. That's very perceptive of you." Maul's hand gripped Ezra's chin. "You disobeyed me Ezra. I told you not to leave, and here you are trying to escape. I will not tolerate disrespect, so I.m afraid another lesson is in order."

Maul released Ezra as Ezra mentally braced himself for another dose of electrocution. What he was not prepared for, was the intensity. It was sharper and more painful than any of the previous times. After a few minutes, it finally let up, and Ezra 's legs collapsed beneath him. But that was not the end of Maul's punishment. Ezra was kicked, forced to land on his back. NMaul dropped one of his metallic feet on Ezra's arm, causing the bone to crack with a sickly crunching noise. Ezra let out a scream of pain, as Maul grabbed him by his collar and harshly dragged him back to his feet.

"Now that I have your attention, we're starting up your training." Maul stated.

"How exactly am I supposed to train?" Ezra hissed. "You broke my arm."

"It'll get treated when we're done so the bone does not heal wrong. For now, you'll train with it and you will not complain about it. You did this to yourself and now you're paying the consequences for your action."


	6. Chapter 6

Maul securely tightened the bacta wrap around Ezra's arm. Once secure, Maul draped a cloth sling around Ezra's shoulder and carefully worked Ezra's arm into it. Ezra watched in pained silence, bruises and cuts scattered around his face and body. The bruise on his left cheekbone blended with his twin scars with its black and purple coloring. Not that Maul cared much about those injuries as the one responsible for them. The fractured arm was too, but a fractured arm had an increased chance of healing wrong when compared to bruises and cuts. A point well argued regardless of what caused it in the first place.

"There you go." Maul guided, patting the arm gently. "We'll have to give that some time to heal, so training will be halted. Consider this a lesson for the future.."

"Whatever." Ezra huffed, flexing what he could of his bound fingers. "I'm going to get out of here."

Maul maliciously laughed at the thought as his hand rested on Ezra's broken limb. His tensed tensed, forcing to cause Ezra to his in pain. Ezra pulled back in distress, his arm painfully throbbing.

"If you say so." Maul stated. "Though I have my doubts. The only person who could possibly stop me is your former master, and he doesn't have the _insight_ to do much these days."

"Don't make me laugh." Ezra hissed standing up. "His 'insight' was damaged because of you. The point is, I'm not going to stay here."

Ezra turned his back to Maul and walked away. Maul followed suit, mirroring Ezra's step. Panic shot through Ezra as he cautiously sped up his pace. His mind raced, as though automating his stride. It didn't want to think about the consequences. It just wanted to get Ezra out of there. Muscles in his ankle twisted in an unnatural position, causing Ezra to trip and gasp in pain. Ezra hit the floor with an uncharismatic thud sending a shockwave of pain through his arm. Through the pain, Ezra could vaguely make out Maul watching him with the most disinterested glare on his face.

"Pitiful." Maul mused, crouching down. "Truly pitiful Ezra."

Maul lifted Ezra off the ground and hauled him over to their previous station. Maul carefully studied the ankle, not needing to take a lot of time to notice what was wrong. It was twisted, and from what Maul could tell, it was a minor case. So while it would take him off his feet for a few days, it wouldn't run Maul's patience too thin. Pulling out another roll of batcha wrap, Maul began wrapping Ezra's ankle. Ezra kept his sights off of Maul, too embarrassed about the situation to even speak about what just happened.

"All set." Maul sighed, letting the ankle go. "I suppose we should call it a day. You've been put through enough trauma for one day." 

Ezra's face went red with embarrassment as he was once again lifted up. Maul carried him through the fortress until they reached Ezra's quarters. Opening the door, Maul hauled Ezra to the bed and carefully set him there. Ezra glared at Maul, who promptly sat on the edge of the bed.

"You need to rest." Maul stated. "We won't be able to progress with your training until you get better. For the next few days, we're going to connect. You're going to open up to me. That being said, you need your rest."

Ezra huffed and attempted to get comfortable. He shifted for a few minutes, trying to accommodate for his limbs. His arm hated the slightest movement and wasn't fond of any weight on it, while his ankle didn't like being set sideways. Lying on his back felt like the only comfortable position, and the only one that would make his limbs stop screaming. Ezra could feel sleep wanting to take over while sensing a pillow sliding underneath his foot.

"That a boy." Maul praised, standing up.

"I'm only doing this because I'm too sore to stay up." Ezra argued.

"So long as you rest, I really don't care about the reason."

"Sleep well Ezra."

~

The pain barely felt any different even after several hours of sleep. Ezra's body felt heavy and sore and his arm felt no better than the day before. Rolling slightly, Ezra slowly sat up and eyed the door. The thought of escape once again crossed his mind, but his condition would only slow him down. He wouldn't get far. Not with Maul's close surveillance. An attempt later would be smoother. So long as he wasn't rescued before then anyways.

Scanning the room once more, he noticed something different. On the nightstand was a plate of something edible. Ezra assumed Maul had brought it in while he was sleeping. Suspicions were heightened, but so was his hunger. The latter was a bit stronger and an inclination in the back of his mind told him that Maul wouldn't poison him. Taking a small bite, Ezra gave it a moment to settle. His body's lack of rejection was enough to confirm that the food was good. Ezra finished it, setting the plate aside when he was done. 

Uncertainty peaked its head in his mind, prompting Ezra to huffed. His mind tried to process the situation more, unable to consider the emotional weight of it all yet. Escape was going to be important, which Ezra knew was important. He had to make contact with Kanan too. However, moving forward until then felt foggy. Ezra knew Maul's objective, but what Maul would do with him during his recovery was an unknown factor, and Ezra didn't like that. He wasn't sure what Maul could, or would do. Ezra looked at the door once more, prepared for Maul's eventual entry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul contemplates his next move while trying to peel back a layer of Ezra's defenses.

Ezra's injuries were an unplanned hurdle. Breaking his arm was something Maul hoped that a lesson could be learned from it. The twisted ankle, an unexpected addition. Time was going to be the issue. Training Ezra was going to be delayed, which wasn't something Maul had quite considered. However, in his mind, there was no other way to get his point across. He couldn't have Ezra thinking he wouldn't go unpunished. Moving forward was going to need planning. If Maul couldn't physically prepare Ezra for the future, the boy was going to need molding in other ways. More psychological ways.

The thought of attachment crossed Maul's mind. With how they bonded on Malachor, it wouldn't be unheard of. The only problem was Ezra's lack of willingness to do so. That being said, part of Maul did not wish to give up on such an opportunity. Then there was psychological torture. If he could break Ezra down mentally, maybe he would be easier to mold. It was just a matter of pinpoint the right tool to do so. Family was one option, the blinding of Ezra's former mater another. Anything to break Ezra down. Once broken, he could then craft Ezra to be the apprentice he desired.

Maul could sense Ezra's lack of motion in the room next door. He was sleeping, a much needed requirement if his injuries were going to heal properly. Having given Ezra a day to rest in seclusion, it only made sense. This proved itself an opportune time to check on the boy. Quietly sneaking into the room, Maul noted Ezra's collapsed frame on the bed. His breathes were slow and steady, not caring that he had a visitor. Maul approached the bed, noting Ezra's slightly contorted position. He kept his fractured arm in a safe and comfortable place while the other slumped off of the bed. His legs were bent slightly and Ezra's expression was shut, but oddly anxious. A soft whimper escaped Ezra, and his whole body shivered. His face scrunched up slightly as Ezra's body shifted slightly. Based off of what Maul could sense, Ezra was having a nightmare. He sat on the edge of the bed, curious about what his nightmare was projecting.

Maul wasn't sure what to expect from this visit. Ezra was in no condition to converse. Not that he'd want to to begin with. But maybe being here would provide something useful, be it companionship or something to get inside of Ezra's head. Ezra's anxiety was refreshing. It wasn't something that Maul had felt in a long time, and never from Ezra.

"My fault." Ezra whispered. "I'm sorry."

What the boy could be at fault for was unknown. In Maul's mind, it could have been a few things ranging from the demise of Ezra's parents to his former master's blindness. Ezra continued to mumble in his sleep, but nothing coherently enough to answer Maul's curiosity. A tear fell from closed eyes. After several moments, Ezra's breathing started to quicken. Ezra bolted up with a gasp. Anxiety was the first emotion to be expelled, but once Ezra realized he was not alone, it was quickly replaced with anger.


End file.
